Forget
by starrybubble
Summary: I just think that Iggy deserves some recognition, so this is about one of Iggy's adventures.
1. Captured

**

* * *

**

**Hi guys! I'm really sorry my other fanfics didn't work out. But i had this huge idea last night, and I'll try to make this story over 50,000 words long. Hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

Iggy POV

Ugh. What the hell happened to me? It felt like I went through a blender, got chewed up by Erasers, and then got used as a punching bag by fifty million flyboys. "I feel like pudding. Pudding with nerve endings. Pudding in great pain." (quoted from J. Patterson!)

I don't even remember how I got here. We were sleeping in some tree, last I checked.

And to put the cherry on my little sundae here, I was tied to some platform. Imagine that you had a table. And then, you put the sable on it's side, so you have a long, upright rectangle. Then strap me to that.

I think you got the picture.

And to make things worse (could they get any worse?), Max and Fang were strapped in the same way I was. We all made a triangle, our-I dunno, tables?- facing eachother like some twisted pre-schoolers playing show and tell. And I know, I'm blind, but I know these things because I tried to stretch my legs, but ended up kicking Fang, who kicked Max, who screamed when she woke up and said something that would make Jeb blush.

And then Max and Fang were all in this little conversation, talking plans and stuff. Like I wasn't even there. Hello? What the heck happened to that_ blind boy on your right,_ Fang? And Max, normally, you're pretty nice. Of course, I kept quiet. Ever since Fang discovered he had feelings for Max, he started going off with her alone, for longer and longer. And I know what some of you pervs are thinking, but no. Ew. Max and Fang just have these weird long talks, and they shut the rest of the world out. Just like what they're doing to me now.

I don't get it. How does Fang have everything? He's got a girl like Max, he has a blog, and even if he didn't have Max, he has a million other girls who are practically salivating over him. And me? I'm just the blind pyro. Gazzy's friend. That's it. Yeah, the world can just forget about Iggy over there. Apparently I'm no good. Except at cooking. Even I love my cooking.

And Max, she's got the world at her feet. Strong, powerful, beautiful, brilliant Max. The whitecoats told her that she has to save the world, with Mr. Happy as her partner. But me? They just forgot about me. Stupid whitecoats. I want to rip them to peices. With only my thumbs. Grr.

So when I was going over my mental, angst-y monologue, I heard the door open.

"Hello kids. Max. Fang. Iggy."

Jeb.

"I know that you're probably wondering what you are doing being strapped to these platforms." Stupid Jeb. His candy-coated voice, the way he tried to make us believe that he was good. His bad breath. I can smell it from like a mile away. He needs a whole bunch of Tic-Tacs.

"Yeah. So if you can just tell us now, we'll be kicking your sorry butts, and then we'll be on our way." Max's voice was literally dripping with sarcasm. Did you notice how she didn't wait for me to talk? I mean, I understand how she skips over Fang, he never talkis anyway. It's because she's the leader. And that's fine with me, I'm no good at that leadership stuff anyways. But once in a while, I might want to say something, you know?

"Max, Max, Max. We tried to get the younger kids to cooperate." Jeb was still as calm as ever.

"What did you do to them! If you harmed a hair on their head, I swear I will--" Max was screaming at him now, and judging from that noise, Fang had to kick her in the shins to get her to shut up before she could say those next few words, which probably would have been illegal.

"Don't worry, they're safe. Nudge told a whitecoat to go to hell, Gazzy said 'Bite me', and Angel kicked a whitecoat in a very unfortunate place. They are not cooperating with us. So we have to turn to you three, the older ones.

"Now, all we need is for one of you to come with us. You six have been Itex's most successful hybrinds ever. We simply want one of you so we can do a few more little tests, and then you could just stay here until you're no longer needed!" Translation: We'll torture you, and then when you're useless, we'll kill you off.

Silence. I can bet you that Max and Fang are looking at eachother, and weighing this possiblity. Again, I'd bet you anything that they forgot about me.

This has to stop. I cleared my throat.

"I'll go."

**Max POV**

What?!?!?!

Iggy?

Fang amd I were looking at eachother. I was trying to say sorry with my eyes, because I had already made up my mind that I would go with him. Fang, on the other side, was glaring at me, as if he had already guessed my plan, and was warning me not to go.

I sort of forgot about Iggy over there, so I nearly had a heart attack when he spoke up. I looked at him. I couldn't really read that expression on his face. He was wearing his only sweater; it was dirty and slightly singed. His face desperately needed a bubble bath, and his cloudy eyes were narrowed.

Why did Iggy volunteer? All these years, I thought he would be the safe one. The one which Itex wouldn't want, since he was blind. I thought that he would settle down and raise a family of mini-pyros. I thought he would get his own cooking show, and take his toddler children with him.

I was trying to keep him safe.

Too late for that.

"Iggy!" my voice cracked. Stupid vocal cords. "Iggy, stop! Wait, I'll go!"

Iggy glared at me. "Just shut up Max! I'm going, okay? Leave me alone."

Jeb looked at me with--was that sympathy?--in his eyes, and went over to untie Iggy from his whatever it was.

Jeb turned, and walked out of the room, followed by a limping Iggy.

Limping? He wasn't limping earlier. What did they do to him? I feel just fine!

About thirty seconds later, two M-geeks came to us, and undid our restraints. Before we could do anything to them, they grabbed me and Fang and twisted our arms behind our backs. Math for the day: bird mutants+twisted arms=ouch.

They led us through these twisting hallways. Once, I thought I heard Iggy, and I saw this red-head croushed in a cage, but I had no idea whether it was actually him. Once we got outside, I noticed three M-geeks holding Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. I noticed that Angle had tear-tracks etched on her face. I think she was reading my miind, because she seemed to know that Iggy wouldn't be joining us today.

They released us all at the same time. "Go." I said.

We were off.

As soon as we were out of shooting range, I turned and looked back at the school.

Back at Iggy's prison.

* * *

**Hey Guys! I want to see at least two reviews for this story. I can tell that it's going to be my first awesome story. Please press the pretty green button!**


	2. Uh

**

* * *

**

**OMG! I got a review within 30 minutes of posting! Revriley, you are now on my list of "Best Reviewers."**

**Here's the story. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Iggy POV

I'm in denial. I don't know why. It's not really denial, though. Because it's like the aftermath of a big decision. Do I wish that I could have walked away from the school like the rest of them? Duh. Do I regret making my desicion? Not really. I don't want Max or Fang or any of the others stuck in here. I'd rather be stuck in a toaster and eaten with jam than let any of the flock go through this.

It's nighttime now. Or, at least I think it is. It doesn't matter that I'm blind, because I can tell that there aren't any windows in this place. Yeah, Itex has finally upgraded. I'm now in this tiny room. It feels like some sort of broom closet. With steel inforced doors and everything. And random buckets of God-knows-what on the floor. I would know, since I fell into one.

It was smelly.

So now I'm just lying down, as best as I can. Well, I'm actually sort of scrunched up in between the walls. The walls are around four feet apart, and I'm almost six feet tall. I'm beat. Literally. My first test for today was trying to fight the school's newest model of M-Geeks. I call them Deranged Oafish Random Killers. DORKs for short. Then, it was back to the old treadmill. Set at 40 miles per hour and with whitecoats ready to electrocute me every time I stopped. Wonderful exercise, actually. Then, Jeb took me to this lab (I couldn't tell what it was, but the amplified smell of anaesthetic was enough of a hint), where I had exactly seventeen needles stuck into my left arm. I still can't feel it. Apparently I passed out from drug overdose and when I woke up I was being carried on a stretcher back to this closet. I heard one of the whitecoats say that they had gone easy on me, since this was my first day. I'm really beginning to wonder what tomorrow will be.

You know what? I haven't cried since I was nine. But I cried today. That's so weird. I've broken both my legs, skinned my elbow, had a concussion, and eaten spoiled cheese all in one day and I didn't cry then. I am so wierd. I miss the flock. That's why I started crying in the first place, you know. I miss Max most of all.

I used to have this huge crush on her, you know. Me and Max were the first ones in Itex. I thought she liked me back. We had a great time together, when we weren't being tortured by erasers. Once she started crying on my shoulder, and I was grinning so much that she punched me and asked me why I smiled at her pain. I wasn't blind back then. But then, _Fang_ came along. Fang, with his mysterious looks and black and purple wings, the oh-so-strong-and-silent one. And then, when I became blind, that kind of cut Max off from me. You know, like, hang out with the guy who can actually _see_ you.

That's when I ditched the happy couple and started hanging out with Gazzy. He's awesome. And, he'd never ever ever ditch me for Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome.

I just want to go home.

Fang POV

It's been a whole day since we just deserted Iggy. I feel horrible. I mean, I just left one of my best friends with whitecoats who're probably gonna kill him, and I'm just sitting in a tree. I mean, Iggy was way more than the blind pyro. He uses his pyro-knowledge for good. On my behalf, at least. He only blows up Max's stuff to get her mad, because he knows that I think Max is cute when she's furious.

I know he used to like Max. But they were never more than friends. In a way, I kind of feel like punching myself because I feel like I won. I'm such a sexist pig.

Our day has been pretty uneventful, to say the least. We flew to the nearest Wendy's, where we gorged ourself using the Maxcard. Gazzy nearly threw up, because he realised that Iggy didn't get any food. Poor Gazzy. He's been crying all day.

Nudge is better than him, though. She's been hanging out with Angel, trying to keep the tears down. So far, it's been working, but nobody's smiled at all today. Even Max.

It's okay, because she told me that she has a plan to get him back. I just hope that we won't be too late. Right now, I'm sitting in some tree somewhere in the middle of Kansas. I'm trying to read all my blogger's comments.

**Welcome to Fang's Blog!**

**You are visitor number:** thing's broken again

Hey everybody. Bad news. We got captured by Itex. Again. We made it out unharmed, but not Iggy. He had to stay there. So now the whole flock's pretty depressed. If any of you see a six foot tall bird kid with shaggy orange hair, please tell him that we're somewhere in Kansas.

Fly with you later,

Fang

**Comments:**

**perkyblondchick** says

"Hi Fang! If you need a shoulder to cry on, my number is 1-555-234-7689"

**wishihadwings** says

"O my god. I'm so sorry! I'll be on the lookout for any suspicious looking figures."

**fangluvr810 **says

"Omygod! I love you so much! Please come to my house! Live there! I don't care! Call me!!!!!"

**iggyfan** says

"Dude, I feel your pain. I'll try to look for Iggy."

**redhead** says

"No!!!!!!!! I loved Iggy! Die, all you whitecoats, die!"

I logged off. My blog fans are ridiculous. Uh oh, Max is calling. I think she found the possum in her sleeping bag.

* * *

**Hi guys. That chapter was pretty hard for me to write. I'm not really good with feelings. So, I want at least one review before I go to sleep.**

**I'll give you a virtual Iggy doll! (not really. I don't know why people write that. I, for one, think that it's a stupid, useless waste of space.)**


	3. Thinking

**

* * *

**

**Thank you so much, KatieKatAnimeLover! Because of your review, I will now graciously post another chapter. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Angel POV**

Iggy's been gone for a month now. I think it's slowly tearing the flock apart. Gazzy has barely smiled. Nudge has limited her words to only eight sentences a day. Fang and Max don't really hug, or kiss, anymore. And Total stopped reading his DogsWeekly magazine. Fang cooks our food now. Well, him and Max together. Last night they tried to make spaghetti, but it ended up looking more like burnt hair. It smelled like it too. We mostly eat Pizza now.

The happiest part was happened a few days ago. Fang has never smiled, since that day that Iggy leaft, so Nudge said that we should get him to laugh.

Yeah, right. Fang laughing.

We tried anyway. Max snuck up on Fang when he was sleeping and Pinned his arms above his head. Me and Gazzy sat on his legs, and Nudge started tickling him. Fang still didn't smile, but the rest of us did. Fang's face got really scrunched up, and Nudge was thinking of the word 'constipated". I'm going to have to ask Max what that means. So, we were tickling Fang, and then Gazzy let 'er rip. So, Fang coughed, tried to stop from laughing, and struggled at the same time, so he made a really weird noise. Sort of like "Weehaugghhhhhurghkackklupkackackglurgh." So then, the rest of us fell on the floor laughing and Fang just sat up and dusted himself off.

Like he was ever dirty in the first place. We all showered that day.

So, yeah. That's our happiest memory so far. Max has been thinking of plans to get him out. She hasn't found a god one. She just writes down a plan, decides against it, and then crumples it up and throws it away. I think she's getting a bit desperate; her last one involved smuggling Gazzy inside the School as a giant pair of socks.

Right, like the whitecoats would fall for that.

Anyways, everyone's thinking about Iggy. Her, I'll show you.

Fang: _I wonder what Iggy's doing...?_

Nudge:_ Should I watch Mythbusters or Scoobydoo? I'll watch Scooby Doo because Mythbusters was Iggy's favorite show. Pancakes were his favorite breakfast. His favortite smell was the smell of oranges. Iggy like popcorn, too. Great, now I'll never eat popcorn again! It makes me too guilty, thinking about how I get popcorn and Iggy doest. I wonder if he get's anything? Iggy Iggy Iggy..._

Gazzy: _Maybe I should build a bomb. Naw. I only build bombs with...Iggy._

Total: _Ah, Iggy! Parting is such sweet sorrow....._

Max:_ No, we'll never get him out that way. Oh, now I've got it! We'll sneak Fang in after I create a huge diversion with a pack of rabid zebras. Gazzy could then... no, that'd never work. We have to get him out somehow._

See? Everybody's thinking about him. Life is so unfair.

* * *

**HEY! Sorry for the really short filler chapter, but I've got a ton of homework to do. I'm really tired. I promise to give you a chapter over 1,000 words long next time.**


	4. Who?

**_

* * *

_**

Tank u to all mi rivewers!

* * *

**MAX POV:**

One night, I walk across the street to the grocery store. I parked the flock in some shabby hotel, and teld Fang the usual. "Keep an eye on the kids." i yelled over my shoulder, walking out of the lobby.

When I come back, I see Fang unconsious, a sticky Nudge trying to get her hand unstuck from a sticky Angel's head, Gazzy _sitting on the ceiling_, laughing, and a brutally mutilated...cheesecake.

What the hell?

"Okay, Nudge, spill." wrong person.

"When you were gone we called roomservice and tried to order a cheesecake but these people are so stingy that they only gave us a box filled with cheesecake mix and so we tried to make it but we used a really big bowl and me and angel fell in and gazzy started laughing so hard that he let one rip and fang fell unconcious and me and angel were still stuck in the bowl so we didn't smell anything and now gazzy has a new power." Dang, that girl wasn't even out of breath!

"I can stick to walls!" Gazzy sang out from his position on the ceiling. "I now declare myself Spiderman!"

I walked over to where Fang was lying, face down, on the ground. I tried to pick him up. I couldn't. I think some of that cheesecake batter stuck to him and now he's glued face first to the carpet. This is crazy! I yanked the back of Fang's shirt as hard as I could. He sprang of the floor with a pop. Gross.

"Let's go put Fangy-poo to bed. Poor little guy looks tired."I joked.

* * *

IGGY POV:

I have a friend. It's weird. One day, after a particularily harsh day of tests, they dragged me t a new room, ad plopped me into a cage. It was one of the roomier ones, so tried stretching a little. I immediately smashed into something--no, someone.

"HI!" A little voice squeaked. I nearly passed out. Let me show you what I was thinking. _Oh, my god! It's Fang! I must be dead. He sounds like he's eight. Great. I bet I'll hear Ma yelling at me, ad some two year old Gazzy farting, and a infant Angel proabl spitting up baby food somwhere. I'VE DIED. I'm dead. Dead Dead Dead. Whoopee. _

_"_DUDE, you look sick. Where are we? I'm lost. And why are we in a cage? I'm not an animal. Or am I? I have wings. Blackey-purple wings. Am I a bird? Are you a bird? You'e a redhead, if you'renot a bird, by the way. I have black hair. oes that make me goth? Are you goth? Are you emo? If emo is short for emotional, then wh don't emo people gush about their emotions? You know, the word phonetic isnt spelled the way it sounds."

_Okay. I'm still dead. Fang ditched Max, had a kid with Nudge, and this is him._

" My name's Devin. What's yours?" Gee, that's pobably th shortest he's said all day.

"Iggy." I muttered.

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV:

A lone whitecoat stared at a monitor, occasionally mumbling to himself.

"Good. Subject 5424 (Iggy) has responded well to 5423 (Fang)'s sibling.

* * *

**OOOHH! I like this new boy. Can anybody suggest a good power for Fang's little brother Devin?**


	5. Flock

_**Hey guys...sorry for not updating sooner. And my sincere thanks to Revriley for reminding me that this little story still exists. So...I didn't get any good powers for Devin, so I just made one for him by myself.**_

**

* * *

**

**Iggy **POV

Gosh, this Devin kid was a pain in the you-know-where. I mean, he's almost worse than Nudge. If they ever met eachother one day the world would implode, and then explode, and then the person who manages to make it to Saturn will be deaf for the rest of their life. It's to bad I'm not going to see the Fl--

BAD IGGY! Stop dwelling on the past. You live in the present, dude, and the present it with this little twit blabbing next to you.

"What's an ice cream? I heard a man in a white coat talk about ice cream. Ice cream. Ha! It sounds like the words I scream! I can scream pretty loudly. But my voice is tired today. All of me is tired today. But my mouth must not be tired because I can still talk to you! So my voice must not be tired either! But I still don't think I should scream, if only for the sake of your ears. You know why? Because I scream really loud! So can those whitecoat people too! I kicked one of them somewhere, I don't know the name, and he screamed and said a word I've never heard before. I don't know the name of a lot of things, actually. Why did they name you Iggy? Who named me Devin? I hear a lot of cool names here. Like Angel."

At this point, Devin had to take a break, but I wasn't in that stuffy little closet with him at the moment. I was a million miles away, hearing a golden-haired little girl joyously pick strawberries. Hear her cooing to a ratty litle teddy bear. Hear her chat with a small black dog. Angel. And then a flood of more mental pictures. No not pictures, mostly sounds. Gazzy yelling with excitement at our latest bomb. Gazzy. Explosions, and then a high pitched girl's voice raised in anger. Max. I heard a stream of words so fast that it sounded like a bee. Nudge. Silence, but not complete. Fang. Even the occasionally-wise and scornful words of a dog. Total.

"Devon! Where did you hear that name? Did you hear any more?'' I demanded, hearing my voice crack from lack of use.

"Well, yeah." What was that in Devin's voice? Apprehension? "I heard the names Max, and Total, and Fang, and Gasman, and...Nud?"

"Nudge?" I prompted wildly.

"Yeah! That's a weird name. Why do you know the name?" Apprehensive again.

I sighed. "Yeah. It's a long story."

Devin, although he could set a world record for being a motor-mouth, had surprisingly little to say. "Tell me. We have time."

"Okay then. But I'm never going to talk about this again. So listen up." I sank to the floor and tucked in my long legs, sitting in what I've heard to be called a criss-cross-applesauce position. I heard clothes rustling as Devin sat down in front of me. "There were once six kids and a dog. They all had wings too. Even the mutt. The leader's name was Max. She was stron and brave and beautiful and was like a mom and a sister to the group, which they called their Flock. Then there were Gazzy, who you know as the Gasman, and Angel. They were the only two who were related. There was Nudge, who loved to talk as much as you do. And Fang, who was tall and dark and silent. He was in love with Max, and she loved him back. The last kid's name was...Jeff. He was blind, just like me, and he loved making bombs with Gazzy. They lived here at the School, but they broke out. The first experiment to ever escape. They had a hard time living on their own, but they managed. Then, the were caught. The school let them free, but still has one of the Flock here. I just know the story."

Wow. That was probably the most I've ever said to the pipsqueak. Devin, being unusually silent, decided to talk again.

"Iggy," Hesitance. "you look sad. Did you know the Flock?"

Oh no. I'm sad? I wasn't...crying...was I? Snap out of it, Ig! "Uh, no, it's just a sad story. That dude left behind really wants to go home."

"Oh." Replied Devin thoughtfully. "Okay. I've never had a home. I've just lived here my whole life. Does this make the School my home?"

"No!" I could hear Devin cringe. I hadn't realised that I was shouting. "Sorry. But the School is not your home! Home is where you want to be, not where you have to be."

"Is this your home, Iggy?"

"No. I have a different home." Great. I had to end with an oppurtunity for him to ask more questions.

"Where's your different home?"

"I forgot." Cringe.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry to end it there. It's not really a cliffhanger, it's just a really inconvenient spot to end. So... yeah. Thosew are all the words I had in me today. I broke the 1000-word barrier for you. I hope you're happy. **

**Thanks to all of your loving reviews, you can expect another update from me tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. **

**If any of you can give me some ideas on some nice plot twists, I'd be really grateful. I'm kind of stuck at the moment.**

**So... press that little green button! Keep clicking, folks!**

**Muffins!**


	6. Escape

Welcome to the wonderful world of Forget!

**Today on our agenda, we will be having our unnoficial, unnanounced Best Reviewer Awards! The grand prize goes to... WOLFDEFENDER01!!!!!!!!!!! Yes, that's right! So come on up and claim your prize! **

**So, because of Wolfie's excellent services, I will go ahead and take her suggestion for Devin's power. **

**Now it's time for a word from our Fang!**

**Fang: Uh... bubble here wants me to talk about how you guys should review more.**

**Starrybubble: That's right!**

**Fang: Shut up bubble! Yeah... come on folks, she's only got nine reviews. And...she's too chicken--**

**Starrybubble: Am not!**

**Fang: Shut UP bubble! She's afraid to ask you guys whether she should write a Maximum Ride/Twilight fanfic. Any input will be (looks down at script) I Can't read this word!**

**Starrybubble: Valued!**

**

* * *

**

**DEVIN POV:**

Wow, Iggy looked really sad when he told me that story about Jeff. And how can anybody forget where there home was? If I had a home, I would never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever forget about it. Iggy must have a really bad memory.

Speaking of Iggy, he's brooding. He's just sitting in a corner of the room (if you can even call it that) and staring at a small, blank section of the wall. Why would he stare at a wall? I mena, it's not like he can see it.

Actually, it's not just any wall he's staring at. It's our tally wall. Ever day, right after he gets back from "training" and is about to crash, he takes this small pencil that we've hidden in a bucket and made one tally mark on the wall, to mark the number of days we've been here. He's really careful not to press too hard, as to not break the tip.

The wall ran out of space.

* * *

**Gazzy POV:**

I hate it here. At the moment, the Flock (minus Iggy) is at Dr. Martinez's place. Everyone's acting like Iggy was never here at all! Nudge and Ella are doing their disgusting-squealy-girly bonding things, Angel plays with Total and Celeste all day long, Max scarfs down cookies like there's no tomorrow, and Fang spends the whole day either staring at Max or glued to his computer. I can't believe that his eyes aren't permanently damaged yet.

Well, I still miss Iggy. I haven't built a single bomb since he left. I haven't touched a single cookie or pizza or cake. Everytime I look at a fire, my stomach hurts and I have to go lie down on my bed and close my eyes and try to drown out the world.

And I think some of the Flock blames him for leaving. Nudge thinks that Iggy shouldn't have given up so quickly. She thinks that they should have fought and we could have escaped as a whole. Angel thinks so, too.

I know Max is angry at him for not letting somebody else take his place. She's always been the motherly type. I also know that she wishes that she had taken Iggy's place.

Anf Fang, once again, is not leaking any emotion to the rest of us. Only to Max.

Figures.

* * *

**Iggy POV:**

"Devin, we're getting out of here today." It was strange how fat I had come to that decision. I was just staring off into space, thinking about bombs. I remebered the last time I had made one with Gazzy, and that was when I made up my mind. I needed to escape.

Before the pint sized twerp could react, I slung him over my shoulder, fireman style. Groping around for the door handle, I finally just knocked the door down, and sprinted off into the cool air in front of me. While I was running, a tiny insignificant part of my braqin noted that the door to the closet wasn't very sturdy. I could have escaped earlier.

Devin was clinging on to me with all the strength he could muster. **(A/N: Muster...isn't that a funny word? OOPS! Carrying on...) **I sprinted to the source of the cool air--an open door. Hmm... that escape had been easy. Almost too easy...

Unlike many movies, the nothing happened. And then I heard a voice. "Wait!'' I turned, instictively, toward the sound. It was a girl's voice, raised in stress and fear.

"Wait Iggy! I know her! That's Sylph! Wait! Open her cage!" Devin commanded me.

Not bothering to argue with him, I shifted my path slightly to the right, where her voice came from, and ran into...a cage. Ah. This must be it. I hurriedly grab the lock and yank. What was it made with, aluminium? Well, whatever it was, I wasn't going to complain. The lock fell apart in my hand and the door creaked open.

"Hurry!" I hissed, already starting to turn away. But I was lost. I didn't know which way to go. Devin, as if sensing my confusion, slithered down from my back and grabbed my hand, turning me in the right direction. Shooting a smile at the general direction of my friend, I grabbed him and bolted. I could hear more footsteps behind me. Not one pair, but three or four.

How many kids did I let loose?

At the moment, I didn't care. I could feel cool air on my skin, and ran faster than I've ever run before.

I burst into the open.

* * *

**HAHA! I LEFT YOU AT A CLIFFY! **

**If you want me to continue, I need at least three reviews. Come on...three isn't much! Three is barely any at all! Actually, I don't even need three. Two will suffice. But that's as low as I can let this go.**

**And, I have decided that there were two other kids in the cage with Sylph. So, now I need names. The two best names will be added to this story!**

**~Live, Laugh, Love~**


	7. Sylph

**My Heartiest (is that even a word?!?!) Thanks to Wolfie, Ali Maximum and Igsdabom for reviewing!!! You all get virtual whatevers-you-want! I will use your suggestions in this chapter. Now...on with the story!!!**

**Sylph POV**:

Honestly, I had no idea who the tall guy was. I just saw somebody run by with Devin on his shoulder, aiming straight at the open door. Allyx, Josh and Keith were still sleeping, but I had to try to get us out of her.

"Wait!" I screamed, hoping that Devin would recognize me. He stayed with us for a few days, before a whitecoat rouphly grabbed the back of his shirt and slammed the door behind him. I heard Devin mutter something to the tall boy, and he turned to look. His eyes were a weird light-ish blue color, and they didn't look focused. Leaving this fact to be thought about later, I hurriedly shook awake my three friends.

Silently jerking awake, they all stared at the tall gangly boy tearing away the lock on our cage. The door creaked open, and the four of us were out in a flash. Looking back at them (I didn't want to leave Devin behind), I saw the boy turn and look confusedly in the other direction--was he lost? The door was right behind him!! Devin hopped off his shoulder and grabbed the boy's hand, turning him in the right direction.

They ran fast, soon overtaking Keith, Josh and Allyx. As soon as we were out, Devin burst into flight.

Yeah, we knew that Devin had wings. It was the first thing he told us. So imagine my shock when the tall boy unravelled his own wings. They were long and gray, actully more silvery, and sprinkled here and there with some white and black feathers, with the tips being gold, as if he had spilled paint on them. They were really pretty--hold on, did I just think that?

My friends burst into flight as well, shaking out their own feathery appendages. Keith had pure brown wings, Josh had white and brown wings, Allyx had black wings with occasional white feathers.

I skook out my wings as well. I'm such a freak.

Everyone else has such nice, soft, glossy, feathery wings.

Mine look like a lizard.

Well, actually they're more like a dragon's wings, with large, phallic scales neatly layered over them. But the weirdest part was the color. Bright, striking purple-y blue. Almost like a lighter shade of indigo. I could see Devin's fascination as I snapped them out, but the boy didn't even look at me. He was too busy flapping away.

We finally landed in the middle of some deserted canyon in Mexico. Or, at least I think it was Mexico. We all landed and my friends, including Devin, all collapsed on the rocky ground. Only the boy remained.

"Iggy." he mumbled, sticking out his right hand. He held it to my left side, so shaking hands was a bit awkward. Oh! Now I get it. Iggy's blind. That would explain the eyes, the lack of direction, and the vagueness. "Can I touch your face?" he blurted suddenly, and then blushed a bit. Only a bit. Unlike me, whose face was so red I looked like a cherry tomato. "I-I mean, I can get a better image of what you look like then. Right now, you resemble a walking blob."

"Uh..." My voice cracked. I licked my lips and started over. "Sure." Ever so gently, he placed his hand on the top of my head, and moved down over my nose and my cheeks. It felt weird. Then, he stretched one hand out to my wings, stopped, and then looked at me for approval. I stiffened a bit, I was used to the pain of the School. But I realised that Iggy had probably been through all of that as well, so I slowly guided my left wing into his hand. He looked shocked for a bit--probably having felt the cold texture. Then, his face breaking out into a large grin, he felt my wings and even poked himself (accidentally) on the hard tips.

"Cool!" he said. "I didn't know that you had purple scaly wings!" What?? How could he know that? He's blind, for muffins' sake! "I can feel colors. I also know that your hair is a very dark chocolatey brown and that you have semi-tanned skin." Oh...a little creepy, but okay. I mean, he's special. Lots of us are. Keith could run so fast that he'd become a blur, Allyx could see into the future, Josh had extra-superhuman strength, and I could sort of control fire. I can't, like, throw fireballs or anything (that would be wicked awesome!), but if I concentrated hard enough I could set my fingertips on fire.

Iggy strained up and squared his shoulders. "Enough chitchat!" he snapped. Grabbing Devin, he loaded Devin on his shoulders, piggyback style. "We're going to find the Flock."

Wait, _the_ Flock? Maximum Ride's Flock?? The only experiments to ever last on their own??? Cool.

He sprang up in the air, not waiting for anybody else. As soon as Keith, Josh and Allyx flew up, I followed suit. We flew to the nearest town, and then headed for a payphone. Scuffling around on the ground, Devin spotted a quarter and handed it to Iggy. Iggy dropped the quarter in the slot and dialed a number. How could he do that if he was blind? He constantly amazed me.

* * *

**Max POV:**

The phone rang as I was looking up "Iggy Ride" on Google. Since nobody else was in the room, I grabbed the phone and muttered "Hello?"

"Max?" I froze, and my breath caught in me. Iggy? It couldn't be. He couoldn't escape on his own. Hearing my lack of air intake, Fang reached my side. "Iggy?" I breathed into the phone.

"Max." his voice held relief now, but I could hear scuffling feet behind him. "Where are you?"

"Tijuana Mexico. Can you get us? I don't know the way to Arizona."

"Sure Iggy, anything!" I was crying now.

"Whoa, hold it together Max. I'll see you in a few hours." I heard a clicking noise, and the phone went dead. He had hung up. I switched the phone off, and turned to face Fang.

"Get the Flock ready. We're getting Iggy back."

* * *

**Ha! I hope you liked it! Tell me if you think that I'm dragging this story on for too long. And remeber, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! They're what keeps this story going. Oh, and I'm always open for suggestions. Here's one for you: A balanced diet is a cookie in bothhands!!!**


	8. Iggy?

To answer a question, Allyx is, indeed, a girl.

**Now, enough blab, on with the Fanfic!!!

* * *

**

**Iggy POV:**

Okay, by my calculations, Max should be here in another ffteen minutes. I had chatted with Sylph and her gang for about an hour before we all got too hungry and clambered into a fast food place. It turns out that they didn't live in the School until a few months ago. They still remembered their families, and they went to normal schools and had normal friends. And then the school tried to make some more Avian Kids, because they lost their last batch. (Gee, I wonder who they were?) So they got wings implanted on their back, but the one implanting Sylph's wings accidentally screwed up and gave her 98% human genes, 1% Avian genes, and 1% Reptile genes.

At least she doesn't have a forked tongue. That would creep me out. Now, back to the grubby fast food place.

I had to use my limited Spanish to try to order.

"Quieres ser mi papa frita?"

SLAP! Oh, I think I said that wrong. Oops.

Whatever.

* * *

**MAX POV:**

"Fang, is that Iggy?" I asked him, pointing down at a red-headed blob. As far as I knew, there weren't too many red-heads in the heart of Mexico. Along with him were two brown blobs, a blond blob, and two black blobs.

Fang nodded. Once again, he was a man of many words.

I shouted to my Flock. "Iggy at three o' clock!" Before anybody could stop him, Gazzy dive-bombed and streaked straight toward Iggy. "Gazzy, wait!"\

**Gazzy POV:**

"I see Iggy! He's over there!" I yelled, pointing to a redhead standing in the shadows of a tacqueria. Behind me, Nudge gasped and Angel screamed with giddiness.

"Let's go!" I shouted.

"Wait Gazzy, wait for us!" I heard Max yell. I didn't pay much attention to that. I pulled in my wings, and judging by that rustling, Angel and Nudge had done the same. We pulled into a dive-bomb and began streaking towards Iggy.

As we got dangerously close, he turned around, only to be slammed into by three hyperactive, ecstatic birdkids. He fell on his back with a loud thump.

**Iggy POV:**

Shouts. Pain. Blackness.

**Max POV:**

Nudge, Angel and Gazzy rammed into Iggy, and he fell backwards, hitting his head and arm with a sickening crack. There were five kids behind him, three that looked around my age, one a little younger, closer to Nudge's age, and a little one that looked like a six year old Fang.

What the muffin?

Anyways, Fang the Mighty just had to pipe up. "I told you, Gazzy, that you should have waited."

The girl with red hair (I don't mean like Iggy red or strawberry blond, I mean actual, Crayola red.) screamed and said "Omigod! You freaks killed Iggy!" and with that, leapt forward and kicked Fang in…his hoo-hah.

"Ow!" screamed Fang, his voice unnaturally high. I looked down at an unconcious Iggy. I gues the big Flcok Reunion would have to wait. Oh, muffin.


	9. Reunion

**Iggy POV:**

Ugh.

UGH!

What just happened. One second, I'm hearing Gazzy and Nudge scream my name like I'm Bon Jovi. Then, before I can say anything back, I feel thi immense pain in my...huh, everywhere, I guess, and then I feel nothing. Then I wake up on a bed, or a couch, I really can't tell. I hear a light snoring, like whoever was to be watching over my broken body had taken a little nap. Gee, I feel loved. So now I'm wondering where I am, where the Flock is, and why isn't Devin yapping his little head off right now.

"Hello?" I tried out my voice. Not too bad. Just feels a bit dry, but it didn't sound shaky or anything. "Anyone there?"

I feel a little jerk on the bed/couch near my feet, like somethiong moved.

"Iggy?" Wait...that was...DEVIN?

Why couldn't it be the Flock?

"OMIGOSH! Iggy! We missed you so much! I mean, I had no idea whether you were alive or not, but actually what I just said was a lie, becuase you were definitely breathin, since your breath smells so bad. Anyways, you fell un--un--unconchus when the blond boy and the dark girl and the little blond girl who looks just like the blond boy hit you, and I'm so happy to see you're awake!" At this point, I hear a hand clap over his mouth. Whose hand, I wonder.

"Where are the kids who slammed into me, Devin?'' I just had to know if the Flock really made it.

"Right here." Whoa. Was that Max? "Max? Gazzy?"

_It's really us, Iggy. We missed you so much!_ Angel. After spending god-know-how-long without having anybody intrude in my personal mind bubble, this breach pf personal space was almost welcomed. Almost.

"Angel?" I feel a little hand hold my hand, and I give it a squeeze. The Flock made it.

**Angel POV:**

Iggy finally woke up. I was so scared, and reading Devin's thoughts didn't make it any better. He kept on thinking about what they did to him at the School and whether he'd be strong enough to make it. I felt sick for a few times, but I couldn't tell Max. She'd worry more than she already has to.

I pushed into his mind and left him a reassuring thought, becuase he was very confused when he woke up. I held his hand. It scared me how weak he was when he tried to squueze back.

Max started crying, and then, with enough difficulty to worry anyone who saw him, Iggy pushed himself off the couch. We had rented an apartment in Texas with the MaxCard. We had laid him down on the bed.

He grabbed the hand of the grubby little boy next to him. Well, not really little. He was about my age. I spoke to him and he seemed sweet enough, but I don't really know much about him. His skin is olive toned, just a bit lighter than Fang's and his hair was shaggy and black. He had nice green eyes. He told me his name is Devin, which made me laugh since it's only one letter away from the word DEVIL. That's what's so funny. Angel and Devin(l).

"Hey guys." Iggy said. "Long time no see--uh, I mean hear. Touch. Feel. Sense. Whatever." Gazzy cracked up and went to go hug Iggy. I think he actually started crying. Nearly as hard as Max.

Wow.

**Devin POV:**

Iggy really loved these people. I could tell. This was the legendary Flcok, right? But Iggy had told me that story, the one about Jeff being stuck inside the School and wanting to go back. But these people didn't look like they missed one of their friends a lot, not at all. They looked really happy, even the tall one with the black hair who hasn't even smiled until today. He's weird.


	10. Cheese

**I am truly sorry for not updating earlier. I have no idea what came over me. Oh, wait, yes I do. I was watching Avatar: The Last Airbender Book Three Episode 21 Part Four Agni Kai on Youtube. Thank the heavens for Youtube!**

_**M**_**ax POV:**

I am totally confused right now. Iggy is refusing to leave Devin with the other bird-kids. Why won't they all just leave so we (and by we, I mean yours truly and the Flock) can have our happy little reunion party and fly back to my mom's for cookies? Why? WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Sorry, I have to keep a grip on myself.

"So, Iggy...who is Devin really?" I mentally facepalmed. Way to be aloof, Max.

Iggy was cooking. Yeah. I know, a guy who's just had a concussion and at least four broken ribs should not be up on his feet cooking for a bunch of mutants, no matter how hungry they are.

"He's just a kid I met. Kind of cute, once your ears stop bleeding. Can you pass me the Parmesan?" He replied, not looking up from the pot of [insert fancy French word here] he was making. I walked over to the refrigerator and loked inside. There are like 50 differnt types of cheese in here? What is this place? Wal-Mart? Oh, by the way, I used the Max Card to rent a shabby little hotel room. For all of use. There're about (6+5+Dog) 12 mutants in one room. There's only one bed. And one bathroom. Oh, the madness.

Anyway, back to the cheese. I couldn't tell which one was Parmesan. One over there was a bit darker yellow than the others. That's probably it. I grabbed it and handed it to Iggy.

"Max," he whined. (Let me tell you, after months of not hearing Iggy's voice, I would love to even have him scream at me.) "This is Cheddar. Parmesan was what I wanted. If I add this, I'll have to make [insert another fancy Franch word here]. I need Parmesan."

"Fang!" I yelled, fed up. "Get your bird butt over here!" I heard nothing, and then Fang materialized in front of my face.

"Aaah! Don't do that! Whatever. Which cheese is the Parmesan?" I asked, gesturing vaguely to the array of cheeses.

Fang didn't even have to look. He reached in, picked out a whitish cheese, and handed it to Iggy. Iggy slipped a bit of it in his mouth, and then sniffed approvingly.

"How'd you do that? We've never had to know cheeses before." I asked Fang, melting into his eyes. Fang didn't reply, but I didnt need him to. I was staring at him, looking at the curve of his chin and the way his hair fell over his forehead in a way that...

Woah, Max! Hold off for a sec, and reconsider.

Reconsider?

Nah.

* * *

** I think thats all I'm going to write. You know why? Cuz I'm very disappointed in my reviewers. I get so many hits, and not a single review? I've posted eight chapters, and I have only twenty eight reviews. Pathetic.**

**That's right.**

**I'm alking about you.**


End file.
